Vegeta Gang: Mystery Chain
by GRD-Favour-DBZ
Summary: Story begins after the departure of Goku that involved most of the older Z Fighters, which is currently about to rebrand as the Vegeta Gang, following a series of mystery case one after another.


It has been a period of time after Goku (Kakarot)'s departure and de-activation of Dragon Balls…and nothing is reported to have happened between a time gap of 100 years. Well, does that mean peace to the world? It's obvious that it can't be, after all the Dragon Balls are not entirely the main cause of trouble to the Dragon World. Let's focus on Vegeta, who is now the protector of Earth, embark on several origins that sound like a series of mystery.

As the Gravity Machine is shown, loud screams of "Ha…!" is broadcasted. The reading shown on the gravity indicator is 700 times normal Earth gravity. Vegeta is inside as a Super Saiyan 2. From this we know that this is an improved machine model, being able to withstand even the hardest blows of power.

Although Vegeta has not even reached the level of Super Saiyan 3, he does not feel any difference about it…after all, he finds himself now focusing more on trying to achieve something that the others have not – to reach the Full-Power Super Saiyan 2 state (this concept of 'Full-Power' is previously applied on Full-Power Super Saiyan, which Vegeta claimed to have reached sometime before he reached Super Saiyan 2).

By the time it reaches evening, Vegeta decides that it's time for a break and leaves the Gravity Machine to meet up with his family for the dinner...as he remembers that Trunks told him about going to a special restaurant…Bulma and him are currently on the way, while Bulla will be joining them directly after school.

When Vegeta realizes that it is going to be late, he flies as fast as he could in the Super Saiyan 2 state – such that his speed is increased to the maximum and he will stop in front of the restaurant, and he will then revert back to base form.

Vegeta looks around in the restaurant as the waiter asks for the person he is looking for. He is surprised that Bulma and Trunks are still not there, and decides to wait for them. After twenty minutes, Vegeta looks impatient and prepares to return to Capsule Corporation. However, he spots some of the customers acting strangely, most of them being couples. They all groan as they stand up and glow before falling unconscious. Vegeta begins to feel like this is not a case of food poisoning, but rather possession, thus he decides to head for Kami's Lookout and ask for Dende to check the source of these strange situations.

As Dende looks out, he notices that it is a wizard scientist who is collecting essence of humans through a Crystal Ball – the wizard scientist will utter some sort of password and then extract human essence from those people – the meter bar will then be shown to increase. Dende tells him: "Vegeta, I think we should not be reckless in such a matter." Vegeta sounds impatient and replies: "But, Dende, how are we going to deal with this matter if we can't understand what sparks off this situation down there?" Dende is at a loss of what to say. Vegeta then rushes off, but he askes for Dende and Mr. Popo to come along as he needs their help.

Just as they leave the Lookout, someone set his attack on them en route – the man who has long white hair and beards. Vegeta effortlessly beat him in base form, but decides not to kill him and instead asks him for the reason of sudden attack. He reveals himself to be a scientist as well, and as Vegeta has not enquired about the scientist's appearance prior, he mistakes him to be the same person who is using magic to extract human essence and thus killing them. After listening to Dende's explainations, Vegeta apologizes for his rash attitude, and slowly listens to the scientist's explainations:

"I am Gilbert Kiwi, or rather known frequently as Dr. Kiwi. All these years I know Dr. Brief well as a trusted friend and partner, that's why I also know about you, Vegeta. You are his son-in-law if I'm not wrong."

Vegeta replies: "Yes, I am Dr. Brief's son-in-law. Please go on."

"Throughout the years I had worked with Dr. Brief since we were teenagers, however, there was once I discovered that Dr. Brief is in possession of a medical formula, that, according to legend, can heal any diseases within second if any, and the overall effect is a boost in power…he was placed in charge to manufacture a bottle for a person who does not wish to state the reason for doing so, and he will pay him a hefty sum of money for his further researches.

At that point of time, although I am an intelligent scientist, but I am nowhere capable of making medical formulas…even when my only daughter, Sindee, is suffering from an unknown incurable disease. I would do anything to save my daughter, even to the extent of doing wrong things and eventually facing punishment…when Dr. Brief completed the product, I decided to see for myself who owned the medical formula as he will be collecting the bottle of medicine for himself on that day. I eventually robbed him of the bottle and killed him, because I just wanted to save my daughter…I had a sense of guilt but tried hiding it soon after I gave my daughter the medicine and she becomes completely healthy…later, I felt that perhaps that person is in urgent need of the medicine...and I exchanged probably two lives for my daughter's, one is of that person and another is probably the one who needs the medicine. I wished to apologize for the fact that I killed someone and atone for my actions."

Vegeta heard his story and having become a caring person, he feels touched, and tells him about Dende: "You may find it hard to believe, but the creature with me right now is the Guardian of Earth, Dende." He then asks Dende: "Dende, how do you think this Dr. Kiwi has done?" Dende finds that the man is willing to sacrifice anything for his loved ones, especially his daughter Sindee. Dende then makes his view: "Although I'm not the judge, but I should say that he is someone like you, Vegeta…I finds this to be so touched that I can't bear to give him a death sentence if I was a judge."

All of a sudden, Vegeta, Dende and Mr. Popo forgot what they are supposed to do, instead they follow Dr. Kiwi to his house, where his daughter Sindee, portrayed as a young girl with long, silky black hair, dazzling blue eyes and wearing a black gi, is training. Dr. Kiwi revealed that after Sindee recovered from poor health, she becomes more energetic and shows interest in martial arts after he knows of her hidden powers. Vegeta looks amazed and thinks of teaching her his self-learnt fighting skills.

Suddenly, several spheres are fired towards the direction of Dr. Kiwi's house in the fashion of bombs dropped from warplanes, causing multiple explosions. Mr. Popo immediately asked Sindee, Dende and Dr. Kiwi to evacuate from there upon Vegeta's request while Vegeta will transform into Super Saiyan and see who is causing this mess…


End file.
